Knowing the Danger
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Isabella Swan is a detective on the trail of a killer. Edward Cullen is a Profiler. Things are not always what they seem in this story. Please read and review


Knowing the Danger

By Mary

A/N 1: This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic. I have read many of them from several different authors so this first note is a disclaimer from me regarding the storyline. I have NOT taken this story from any other author…if by chance this idea has been done or is in the process of being worked I apologize. I came up with the idea for this story during an especially crappy day at work (Retail sucks by the way) so I hope I won't be stepping on anyone's toes. Second the characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I am simply borrowing them for this story. Also this is my first attempt at a POV story. So many of the stories I've read are Bella or Edward's POV so I'm going to try both POV's in this story; it's definitely going to be an AU and OOC story so please bear with me.

A/N 2: This a/n is more about a pet peeve of mine. I've written other stories under my other screen name for other TV shows and I enjoy writing. However, I quit for a long time simply because all the reviews I got were basically high school English corrections. I LOVE reviews and will try to respond to all however if you feel like the only thing you can say about my story is that I change tenses too much or spelled something wrong or something in that vein, PLEASE send me a private message. I'm looking to find out if my writing is interesting to anyone and if I should continue, or just keep on reading all the other awesome stories I've read. This is my contribution to the entertainment and I really want to know if I'm interesting anyone in this story. Sorry to sound so preachy, but I feel like I have to say this right off so I don't sound bitchy later !

Summary: Isabella Swan is a detective searching for a killer. She prefers to work alone until her Captain decides she needs help. Enter Profiler Edward Cullen. But she is no ordinary detective, just as he is not just a profiler. Rated T for right now but there will be some lighter funnier moments and possibly a few lemons!!! Read and Review!!

Rating: T to M for later chapters and language

Prologue

**BPOV**

_**I was having the dream again……**_

_**The hazy, passion filled dream I had been both anticipating and dreading for some time. The man in my dream was still a mystery, faceless again but with a voice made of warm honey. His voice flowed over me in my dreams as his lips whispered over my heated skin. He spoke words of love I could not hear, but his intentions in my nighttime scenarios could not be mistaken.**_

_**I sighed as I felt the stranger's hands moving over my skin. His lips teasing my neck, his tongue cool against my flesh as his hands roamed over me. I could feel his arousal press against my thigh as his lips whispered near my ear. **_

"_**Bella." The low voice whispered as his tongue traced a path down my neck as I opened my mouth to protest the abbreviated version of my name. His hands parted my thighs as I arched off the bed to press him closer to me before the dream abruptly changed. **_

_**I left the safety and comfort of my bedroom and my mystery man as I glanced around and now found myself at the City Park. The wonderful sensations created by my dream lover were erased quickly as I felt my body shift into work mode. My eyes searched the wooded park, searching for whatever changed the setting of my dream and whomever I was now supposed to find. I slowly walked through the park, the small streetlamps casting a muted glow in several spots over the walking path. As I crossed into a grassy playing field, I heard the low growl of something….or someone in the trees. I picked up my pace and started walking quickly towards the edge of the grassy area towards the trees. Just as I started moving quicker I heard the unmistakable scream of a woman, high-pitched at first then trailing off to a moan and then silence. I turned towards the heavier wooded area and the scream as the hair on my neck prickled as I felt someone watching me somewhere. I ran towards the trees, seeing a large shape on the ground in front of me right near the tree line. As I approached the form I hear another louder growl closer to me then a low, dark laugh. I whirled around looking into the inky blackness seeing nothing before turning and approaching the mass on the ground in front of me. I gasped as I stood over the woman's body, mutilated now and obviously dead as a sob welled up in my chest. **_

I jerked awake with a start, the sob from my dream still caught in my throat. I sat up in bed quickly and reached over to my right for my water glass on the nightstand. I gulped down the water and sat the glass down as I gasped for breath. My heart was thundering as images of my recent nightmare danced behind my eyes. I took several deep breaths to calm my racing heart before I swung my legs over the side and slowly stood up. I made my way to the bathroom where I stripped off my sweaty pajamas and tossed them into the hamper. I knew it was the middle of the night but I turned on the shower full blast and stepped in to clear the cobwebs from my mind. I would have to remember the whole part of the nightmare again for Alice soon, but I also knew the phone would be ringing soon.

I was going to be called out for work…..

I would be seeing the body from my nightmare in reality…..

The killer had left me a message……that he was back again.

TBC

So what do you think??? Like it, hate it??? Give me some reviews and let me know if I should continue or give it up????


End file.
